


Atelier d'écriture

by AmaraDiaby



Category: The Catcher in the Rye - J. D. Salinger
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaraDiaby/pseuds/AmaraDiaby
Summary: j'ai choisi ce livre car c'est l'oeuvre qui m'a le plus marqué cette année et aussi c'est une oeuvre particulière avec un style plus familier





	Atelier d'écriture

c'est l'histoire d'un jeune homme du nom de Holden Caulfield qui après avoir été expulsé de l'école ( pas pour la première fois) vit seul dans New York et picole dans des bars par peur de rentrer chez lui.

Ses parents n'étant pas encore au courant et lui n'étant pas pressé d'affronter leur réaction, il décide de fuguer pendant les trois jours qu'il lui reste avant les vacances de noël.  
A New York il atterri dans un hôtel borgne, il fait le tour des boites de nuit puis il invite une amie et cherche à la convaincre de s'enfuir avec lui loin d'ici, elle refuse il se perd encore il paie une prostituée sans parvenir à la toucher désespérément seul, il décide de s'introduire de nuit chez ses parents pour retrouver sa petite sœur Phœbé , une enfant qui est la seule personne avec laquelle il réussisse à parler sincèrement.  
Enfin ayant décider de partir pour de bon vivre une vie fantasmé solitaire loin de la société il en est empêché par la petite Phœbé qui le rejoint et veut partir avec lui et sa fugue se termine ainsi, il reste pour épargner sa sœur et qui l'aide à rentrer à la maison puis raconté l'histoire aux parents.  
ces derniers rougirent de colère suite à l'expulsion de Holden mais finissent par pardonner et sentirent le mal de l'enfant qui était perdu et déprimé.  
Après les vacances de noël sa petite sœur Phœbé et ses parents l'aident à trouver une nouvelle école pour qu'il retrouve goût à la vie.  
juste avant l'aube il décide de s'enfuir, ayant goûté à la solitude et à la vie sans contrôle il ne s'imagine plus continué les études, il décroche.  
Ses parents restent sans nouvelle de lui pendant un trimestre , une semaine après sa mère tombe malade puis sa sœur Phœbé tente de le contacter par tous les moyens sans y parvenir. Holden a disparu dans la nature et sa mère est morte de chagrin d'avoir perdu son fils qui n'était pas encore au courant de sa mort.

**Author's Note:**

> j'ai choisi ce livre car c'est l'oeuvre qui m'a le plus marqué cette année et aussi c'est une oeuvre particulière avec un style plus familier


End file.
